Hanna Grübberbach
Vecker, Southeast Veckerland, Lungary |Residence = |Occupation = Lawyer ∙ model |Education=Edgar Nussan School |School=University of Munbach |Years= |Party=Social Democratic |Parents=Milo Grübberbach Darlene Grübberbach |Relatives=Miloschaü Grübberbach (paternal grandfather) Elin Grübberbach (paternal grandmother) Veronika Grübberbach (sister) |Hair=Blonde |Eyes=Blue |Height=5 ft 9 in (1.76 m) |Agencies=Helga Models }} Hanna Elin Grübberbach (born 12 October 1991) is the elder daughter of Prime Minister Milo Grübberbach and his wife Darlene Grübberbach. She has previously worked as a model and currently works as a lawyer. Early life Grübberbach was born on 12 October 1991 in Vecker, Southeast Veckerland to parents Milo and Darlene Grübberbach (née Meier). At the time, her father worked as a lecturer of political science and sociology at Maria Hescher School, while her mother worked at the non-governmental organization The Blasmer Project. Grübberbach lived in the Kaugel neighborhood of Vecker, and has one younger sister Veronika, born . Grübberbach began primary school in 1998, while living in Vecker. After her father began his political career in 2002, Grübberbach transferred schools and began attending a primary school in Munbach. She graduated in 2004, and subsequently graduated from secondary school in 2008. Grübberbach later began attending Edgar Nussan School, an exclusive gymnasiüm. She graduated in 2011, and studied law in her final year. Both Grübberbach and her father have admitted to her being a troublemaker at school, having once even been suspended for smuggling alcohol with her friends to a school trip in Haff. After graduating from high school, Grübberbach enrolled in the University of Munbach and graduated with her law degree in 2016. Career Modeling Grübberbach began her modeling career in 2006, at the age of 14. She signed with Helga Models and began doing primarily print work. She eventually transitioned to runway, walking in Munbach Fashion Week in 2008 and 2009. Grübberbach eventually was forced to abandon her modeling career after it began interfering too much with school. She had considered using modeling as a way to enter the entertainment industry, and contemplated attending the Royal Lungarian Academy of Drama, but ultimately decided against it as she viewed law as a safer career option. Law In her final year of law school, Grübberbach interned at a corporate law firm in Munbach. Following her graduation, she was hired for a full-time position at the same firm. She continues to work at the firm, but aspires to open her own firm after receiving more experience. When asked whether she'd consider entering politics in the future, Grübberbach confirmed that she would not consider it. Personal life Grübberbach resided in the Kaugel neighborhood of Vecker until her father began his political career in 2002, moving to Inner Munbach. After her father became the Prime Minister of Lungary in 2011, she began residing in Karver Palace. Following her graduation from high school, Grübberbach began residing in her own apartment in Inner Munbach. Category:1991 births Category:Children of Prime Ministers of Lungary Category:Edgar Nussan School alumni Category:Helga Models models Category:Living people Category:Lungarian female models Category:Lungarian lawyers Category:Lungarian people of Efter descent Category:Lungarian Social Democrats Category:People from Munbach Category:People from Vecker, Southeast Veckerland Category:University of Munbach alumni